


You've got to be kitten me

by ThunderCloud46



Series: The kitten and The wolf [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cat!Robotnik, Fluff, M/M, experiment gone wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46
Summary: Robotnik turns himself into a kitten. Stone finds a kitten in Robotniks lab. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: The kitten and The wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	You've got to be kitten me

"Stone, go fetch me a latte." Robotnik demanded.

"Yes sir." Agent Stone replied. He went to the labs kitchen and gathered the ingredients to make a latte with steamed austrian goat milk. He could've sworn he heard a meow. Shaking his head he finished making the coffee and headed to Robotniks liar, as he liked to call it. Stone couldn't see Robotnik anywhere. He set the latte on the side so he could search properly.

"Sir?" Stone called out to the seemingly empty room.

"Meow" A little black cat appeared out of nowhere and was pawing at Stones shoes.

"How did you get in here little guy?" Stone asked the curious cat whilst picking it up to his chest. The cat didn't like that to begin with but started to purr when Stone stroked its head. 

"You like that little one? Would you like some milk?" The cat meowed at him. Stone took that as a yes and headed to the kitchen.  
Once Stone set the kitten down, it raced to the fridge and pawed at it. 

"You sure know where the milk is kept." Stone said confused at how this kitten, he found in Robotniks lab, knew where the milk was. There was a small voice in his head telling him that the kitten acted like Robotnik but he shook it away. It couldn't be, could it? He grabbed the milk and poured it into a small dish.  
"Here you are little one." Stone said stroking the cats head softly. The kitten licked it all up to the very last drop. The kitten yawned softly and walked up to stone to lay on his shoes. Stone couldn't resist taking a photo of this adorable moment. He snapped the photo and cradled the kitten in his arms towards the sofa. As stone walked over, the kitten had climbed up to his head and sprawled itself over his fluffy hair. Stone chuckled and pried the cute cat off his head to lay down with it. It curled up on his chest and fell asleep in seconds. Must've been tired Stone thought.

"A few minutes wouldn't hurt." Stone told himself, completely forgetting about the missing Doctor.

When Stone awoke he felt a much heavier weight on his chest. He couldn't move but when he opened his eyes he recognised that the weight pushing and keeping him down was the missing Doctor. The events of the kitten hit him. Did Robotnik actually turn himself into a cat? The Doctor grumbled grumpily as he arose from the sleep.

"Good morning Doctor." Stone said softly. Robotnik gathered his surroundings.

"What happened?" Robotnik grumbled.

"I believe you turned yourself into a cute little black cat, sir." Stone grinned.

"It worked! It actually worked! Of course it worked I made it. Also how am I a cat? I should've been a panther at least, how insulting." Robotnik exclaimed still laying on Stones chest, he was too warm and cozy to move.

"You did very well sir, and made for an adorable kitten." Stone said softly. The boys smiled at each other and cuddled for a little longer. Maybe one day Agent Stone could try it to see what animal he gets.


End file.
